fancononfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman Pre-New 52
H History Aquaman is the ruler of Atlantis and the Earth's oceans, an Atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature. Given the names Orin through his royal heritage and Arthur Curry by his human upbringing, he fights to protect both worlds using his mighty abilities and political influence. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Origins Originally in Silver Age continuity Arthur Curry was the son of a lighthouse keeper named Tom Curry and a woman named Atlanna. Tom Curry lived in Amnesty Bay, Maine and raised his son with wife in the local Lighthouse. Arthur started to manifest incredible strength and speed at a young age, as well as the abilities to breathe underwater and talk to fish. On her deathbed, his mother revealed that she was an exiled Queen of Atlantis and he would someday inherit rule of the seven seas. His father gave him an education and taught him to control his powers, eventually allowing him to grow up and become the super-hero Aquaman.His origins were changed when the universe was rebooted during the Crisis on Infinite Earths.Orin was born an heir to the Atlantean Royal Family. His mother Atlanna had been unable to conceive a child with her husband King Trevis, but she was impregnated during a dream by the immortal wizard Atlan. Atlan prophesized the child's future and named him after his ancestor Orin, promising that he would sire another son because two brothers must always struggle for the fate of Atlantis. Trevis immediately knew the child wasn't his because of the blond hair, a long-held superstition that a child might carry the curse of Kordax. The baby was announced as a miscarriage and left to die on Mercy Reef, where his ability to communicate with sealife allowed him to be raised by Dolphins.His adoptive mother was named Porm and she gave him the name Swimmer, although he left this new family after fisherman killed his adopted brother Drin.His next encounter with humanity was a lighthouse operator named Tom Curry who took him in as a son, giving him the human name Arthur Curry before his death.Spending time in Alaska, he met and fell in love with the beautiful eskimo girl Kako. They conceived a child together, but the demonic god Nuliajuk forced Arthur to leave before he could learn of the pregnancy.His next fight against a God would be Poseidon's son Triton when he rescued Princess Diana from his sexual advances.Returning to Atlantis, he was arrested and sentenced to hard labor in the Aquarium prison. He found mentorship in the former professor Vulko who taught him Atlantean, although he decided to escape when he learned that his birth mother had died.Curry's first encounter with another super-hero was The Flash, who named him "Aquaman" during a press conference in Crescent Shore after they fought the Trickster.Upon his next return, Orin learns that Vulko has led a revolution and claims his birthright as the King of Atlantis.This has supposedly changed during Infinite Crisis, as a conversation with Jackson Hyde during Brightest Day reveals him to be once again the son of Atlanna and lighthouse keeper Tom Curry. JL Origins Aquaman would go on to become a founding member of the Justice League of America, although their origins have been altered several times in continuity. The original founding members included Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. They met for the first time during an alien invasion by the Appellaxians.This was later amended Post-Crisis to write Batman and Superman out of the story, with Wonder Woman replaced by Black Canary. Death of a Prince Black Manta returned with a series of more vicious personal attacks, beginning with an assault on Atlantis' agricultural system.Struggling under the political responsibilities of his position, Aquaman commissioned the brilliant inventor Weisbogg to create a robotic duplicate for his ceremonial duties, although the scientist had been working for Manta and created a mechanized Bugala that almost destroyed the city.Manta would next bury him under several tons of rubble, although he escaped through a cavernous passage with the guidance of cave-dwelling fish.The next great threat would be an invasion by Captain Demo's high-tech pirates who actually managed to subjugate the city with terrorist threats until Aquaman managed to disable their explosives and defeat them.NATO came into conflict with Atlantis when the dangerous New Order terrorist group swam through their waters carrying the stolen potential to make a nuclear warhead. General Horgan launched a missile believing that the hundreds of Atlanteans lost in the cross-fire would be nothing compared to the potential thousands of dead. The missile was barely averted in time for Aquaman to take down the terrorists single-handedly and defuse their hostage situation.Passing through France he encountered an aquatic drug-smuggling operation organized by the Fisherman using Dolphins to traffic heroin, and helped Interpol shut it down. Believing him to be spending too much time away from the city, the Atlantean Royal Council held a democratic election and had him dethroned, instating a villain in disguise named Karshon in his place as King.Discovering his impeachment upon return to Atlantis, Aquaman was framed for stealing a vial of Serum X from the royal armory during a battle against Ocean Master to save Monaco. Karshon made him an enemy of the state, and he was forced into exile while his former subjects hunted him down across the ocean.Running from the law, Aquaman and his family established a new Aquacave as their hideout. Arthur and Mera were kidnapped by the men of a nearby small town ruled by its high priest Toxxin who believed they were part of a prophecy to destroy the Krakor monster, although they defeated him and escaped after slaying it.Aqualad and Aquagirl return to help solve the conspiracy when they break up one of Manta's smuggling operations in Mississippi.Investigating Manta's gun-running laser rifles to Atlantis, Aquaman is caught in one of the Fisherman's death traps to distract him while Karshon sends telepathic sharks to kidnap Mera and Aquababy.Aquaman is defeated by Black Manta in his rage, and imprisoned alongside Vulko as a traitor. He breaks out and returns to his throne room to challenge Karshon, who is revealed to be a telepathic enemy of Green Lantern known as The Shark. They fight for their lives while Aquababy and Mera face a death-trap, until Aquaman tricks the Shark into overdosing on radiation poisoning. Once the city is restored to sanity and order, having decided that it is too much of a challenge trying to handle both responsibilities, he cedes the crown to Vulko in his absence and decides to become a super-hero full-time.THe next adventure was to help Horgan save a boat-load of swine flu vaccines from the telepathic Marine Marauder.He helped NATO again when Weather Wizard stole an experimental medical device being transported across the Atlantic.Chasing after Topo to save Aqualad from trouble, he also met a lost tribe called the Idylists when he saved Sett and Thoran from an under-sea Starro mutated by pollution.In the City of the Lost Tribes he discovered that Black Manta had easily conquered the pacifistic Idylists and was attempting to set up an under-water colony for black people to escape persecution on the surface. Aquaman and Aqualad were put in a shielded arena together and forced to fight to the death for Aquababy's life. Although they managed to break out and destroy Manta's operations, they were too late to stop him from killing the child or escaping.Aqualad decided to remain behind with the Idylists and finally discovered his parentage, as the son of their King Thar and Queen Berra who had been assassinated years earlier. New Venice Returning to active duty, he takes down a big game hunter named Colin Landau who specializes in whales.Vulko makes a business deal with the sinister Universal Food Products to share farming secrets, unaware of their ulterior motives.Aquaman discovers that their leader Mr. Amos intends to make Atlantis a desolate wasteland, but Vulko refuses to believe and has him arrested for interfering.Despite his wife and partner sent to subdue him, he evades the guards and proves his innocence by taking the corporation down.Atlantis is threatened again by the Greek tycoon Stavros Markos, who sends them into a blackout while his goons attempt a coup.They also fight off a Nazi contingent who attempt to steal their secrets by replacing the government with obedient holograms.In the Bermuda Triangle, he stumbles upon the literal Graveyard of Ships, which he discovers is a dimension accidentally created by the scientist Atlena.Returning to New Venice, he learns that they have developed an Aquaman Museum and decides to make his new base there.Doctor Light is the first to discover this new home, and attempts to assassinate him.Scavenger attempts to steal the machinery that they need to rescue Atlena and her people.New Venice is attacked by a Poseidon impostor who telepathically commands an army of marine life, but he's defeated when his trident is destroyed.Cal Durham returns to ally himself with Aquaman when he gets out of prison. Black Manta puts together a derelict army called the Kingdom of Hope to invade Atlantis, and simultaneously launches nuclear missiles at New Venice to keep his nemesis busy; he is asked why, and says that it's simply because he hates Aquaman's guts.Knocking the missiles off-course, he ends the battle by promising the homeless soldiers that they will be given a place to live without having to fight for it JL Detriot The Justice League Satellite is destroyed during the Earth/Mars War.Mera leaves him in its wake, because she believes that since the death of their son they haven't been able to properly love each other. He formally disbands the League as acting chairman at the U.N., announcing that they cannot protect the Earth without complete commitment from all of their members. The new team that rises in their place includes Aquaman, Elongated Man, Gypsy, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Vibe, Vixen and Zatanna. To remain closer to those they're sworn to protect, they establish new headquarters in a Detroit compound operated by Dale Gunn. Crisis on Infinite Earths Aquaman is one of the many heroes brought together by Harbinger during the great Crisis, when realities are merging and disappearing.Atlantis disappears in their reality; Black Manta and Ocean Master take this opportunity to plot against him while he's weak.Aquagirl is mortally wounded at the hands of Chemo's toxic pollution. Arthur and Mera are frozen together by Captain Cold in a battle that cedes Earth-S as territory to the super-villains.He rallies with the others at the Big Bang to fight the Anti-Monitor. Tula dies of her injuries.After the dawn of existence is reset, one true Earth emerges from the erased Multiverse. Its heroes meet collectively at Titans Tower in the Crisis' wake.In the Anti-Monitor's last strike before he is completely destroyed, Aquaman stands alongside his allies to protect Atlantis from the Shadow Demons. Lori Lemaris fights bravely but is killed during the battle. Thicker Than Water New Venice was destroyed by Ocean Master, who returned using sorcery-related powers. Tensions surrounding Atlantean hostility towards surface dwellers led to a declaration of war after one of their Zodiac Crystals was stolen. Aquaman was forced to adopt a new blue costume to hide his identity while the people cried for his blood, and he investigated the disappearance in Thierna Na Oge.Their society of the Tuatha de Danann believed him to be a malevolent spy, and their King Bres had him put to death by the Sreng in their arena. His escape was assisted by the mage Nuada Silverhand, who had also been accused of stealing a crystal.Ocean Master ambushes them at Maarzon and is revealed to have gained his powers from stealing the crystals.Nuada explains that the magics are fueled by emotion, and the only way to beat Orm's rage is for Arthur to overcome his own. They fight on the astral plane as Aquaman struggles eternally, finally destroying the crystals when he reaches an epiphany and tells Orm that he loves him.This enlightenment was short-lived however, as the battle was revealed to have torn his soul-self into two parts. The crystals were activated again by a scientist named Magus who harnessed their power to create another universe, and Aquaman was able to make himself whole by fighting inside to reunite his emotion and reason.During Invasion! Aquaman rode Storm to lead his armies against the Alien Alliance, fighting Gil'Dishpan at the Arctic Circle. He teams up with the Doom Patrol and the Sea Devils to destroy their command ship, delivering a devastating blow to the enemy military. Tide of Battle Mera had been driven insane by her grief and was committed to an asylum, while Arthur's throne was turned over to the incompetent Pletus in his absence. Atlantis was conquered and enslaved by a race of Giant Jellyfish under this reign, and Aquaman returned to be imprisoned inside Aquarium again.Aquaman becomes a member of the resistance movement using violent terrorist attacks to strike back at their oppressors.The rebellion succeeds with a massive assault on the Royal Palace slaughtering every Jellyfish in the city limits. Mera escapes from her asylum and tries to murder Arthur, forcing him to seemingly kill her by accident in self-defense.She awakens from her coffin alive however and decides she's caused enough harm before returning to Dimension Aqua.Atlantis makes their last stand against the invaders during a massive siege, and Aquaman wipes out the enemy fleet by telepathically commanding an army of killer whales until he passes out. In the aftermath there is public cry for him to retake his throne, but he insists that he must be a protector of the world. United Nations Atlantis entered into a disastrous war with the surface nation of Oumland, requiring Aquaman to bail them out of trouble once again.They resolved the matter diplomatically with some difficulty, after he personally stormed their borders.Distracting him once again from his people, he helps Superman fight pre-historic monsters; Lori Lemaris is revealed to have faked her own death.The city's dome is destroyed in the battle and Sharks attack beset by feeding frenzy, leading the Tritonians led by Iqula to invade Poseidonis.Aquaman defeats Iqula in single combat, proving his honor.94 In New York City he is attacked by the fanatic Queequeg, but dispatches him with a single punch. Richard Mission approaches him as a liaison to become an ambassador to the United Nations. Black Manta attacks during the press conference, then blows up his son's grave on Mercy Reef just to piss him off.Manta incapacitates his nemesis, then uses fear gas to watch Poseidonis tear itself to shreds. Aquaman nearly beats Manta to death in revenge, but still can't bring himself to deliver the killing blow.Thanatos returns after many years to attack him through his mind again, and sets up an elaborate dreamscape where he must fight his wife and dead son to survive. Aquaman refuses and makes peace with them instead, escaping the only way possible.Delivering a speech in front of the U.N. on behalf of Poseidonis, Jordan Wylie hires the hitman NKVDemon to murder him. They fight across the Manhattan rooftops in the rain, allowing Aquaman to stay on land longer than usual, and he finally defeats the assassin.There's another diplomatic incident when the Sea Devils are involved in an oil well explosion in South America. Aquaman investigates and attempts to clean up the spill after he determines that they've been framed.He exposes the oil company's corruption to the media after the Sea Devils prove their innocence by battling a private army. Poseidonis is officially recognized by the United Nations through democratic vote.He fights another dinosaur that gets into the New York harbor. Thesily becomes outraged that Aquaman keeps overshadowing his public image, and recalls him to Atlantis.In a heated argument with the King, he quits his position as ambassador. Tritonis enter civil war between Iqula and their treacherous King Firtf. Aquaman allies with his former rival to restore the city to peace and order in a massive battle.He later meets a young boy with cancer who idolizes him, through the reformed Scavenger. Time and Tide Aquaman received the Atlantis Chronicles from Vulko who found them in the wreckage of Poseidonis.Deciding to take up his mother's legacy as chronicler, he begins recording his own adventures.Discovering that his greatest nemesis Ocean Master is really his half-brother, he begins spiraling into a depression.Aqualad pulls him out of this to investigate an undersea radiation leak, but it turns out to be a trap and they are kidnapped alongside Dolphin by the terrorist Charybdis.The three fight their way to escape together, but Charybdis holds Aquaman's hand down in a piranha pool before getting thrown in himself.Progressively nursing back to health in the Aquacave, Orin emerges with a harpoon over the stump of his left hand.Discovering that Admiral Strom of the United States Navy was responsible for betraying him, Aquaman attacks a military base for answers and fights Superboy.Strom distracts him by revealing that Porm has been captured, and Aquaman is forced to team up with Lobo to rescue Dolphins from a hunter named Tanaka in a testing facility.Returning to Alaska with Dolphin and seeing Kako again, she introduces him to their fully grown illegitimate son Koryak.Their village is attacked by the Deep Six from Apokolips, and Jaffar kills Kako during the raid.111 She is reborn through Gaia as the fire elemental Corona, but not before the Six can blight her transformation.Corona unleashes Kako's anger at Arthur for abandoning her, and the water elemental Naiad intervenes to destroy her. Corona relents when Arthur agrees to let her kill him, and Koryak returns with them to Atlantis after she disappears with Naiad.His harpoon destroyed by Corona, Aquaman has a new one designed using top-line technology at S.T.A.R. Labs. King Thesily begins to view Aquaman as a threat and hires Deadline to murder him, although the assassin is defeated and escapes.Aquaman meets Kyle Rayner for the first time when he's forced to defend Cron One-Eye for attacking a swimmer in self-defense. Thesily attempts to murder Koryak, but is killed by falling rubble during an earthquake. Return of Thanatos Koryak takes leadership of the kingdom with Vulko, and they lead the Atlanteans on a pilgrimage to Tritonis. Aquaman and Dolphin stay behind in Poseidonis, and Mera finally returns from her self-exile to walk in on them consummating their relationship. Mera fights Dolphin, but she's revealed to have been brainwashed by Arthur's evil doppelganger Thanatos. Aquaman follows her into the other-dimension to fight Thanatos, and Category:Aquaman